Volunteers were tested to determine the effects of exposure to ambient tobacco smoke, generated by a cigarette smoking machine, on standard measures of subjective and physiologic effect as well as on performance. It was hoped that the use of the performance battery included in this study would provide a quantitative assay by which to determine if various ambient levels of tobacco smoke can produce dose-dependent effects on performance and physiology which are comparable to those observed with cigarette smoking. Initial research demonstrated the safety and reliability of the procedures for inducing passive tobacco smoke exposure. Data collection has been completed and a report for publication is in preparation.